


Sweet Celebration

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, tony being a good boyfriend, with frosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can't understand why Tony's so worked up about a simple bowl of frosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



“How about now?” Tony took one of the wooden coffee stirrers from the box on the counter and swiped it through the fluffy goodness in the mixing bowl before handing it to Bruce. “Better?”

Bruce watched those dark, hopeful, puppy dog eyes on him the whole time he licked at the stirrer and then pushed the frosting around the roof of his mouth with his tongue. It was a little…heavy. Sweet enough to make his eyes water. But how could he not say 'better?'

“It’s…awesome. Perfection. It doesn’t need a single other thing to make it any…”

“More cream cheese,” Tony said, scooping another tablespoon of it from the container and starting to stir it in. “It’s still flat, right? Too sugary? No nuance to it?”

“C'mon.... Tony... stop it,” Bruce gestured at the bowl being jostled in his hands, tried to get fingers on it to stop him but Tony just yanked it away and did a little pivot in the other direction, still stirring. “It's only...frosting. And it's good, it's very good, so will you....frost the damn cake already?"

“No,” Tony said, looking anywhere but at him, setting the bowl down and taking another wooden stirrer to taste it himself.  

“No?”

“Yeah. No.”

“Why not?” Bruce urged him back around, demanding his eyes. "You're a businessman: You know it's way better to pay someone who's skilled at something to do a job for you if you're not skilled at it. It's more economical. Plus, we're running out of time 'til the others are back for dinner so why didn't you just..."

“Because….” Tony's face went from determined, to frustrated, to hangdog. “I'm trying. I really.... want to be present in my relationship this time. I want you to know how much you mean and right now that entails making you a damn cake myself instead of buying it. And it has to be good, because you deserve all the good things. Not just 'money' good things, you know, like ...jewelry and exotic vacation villas. _All_ the good things."

“Wow....." Bruce looked from him to the floor and back again, trying to register how much it must be costing Tony to make himself that vulnerable. 

"Wow, what?"

"That's maybe the best birthday present I've ever gotten." 

Bruce reached and got a trace of the frosting from the bowl and swiped it along Tony's lower lip, then licked and kissed it off of him, humming when Tony kissed back.

"You did not just stick a finger in my pristine bowl of blueberry cheesecake frosting?" Tony asked eventually. "I know that didn't happen."

"Okay, here," Bruce searched up a smaller bowl and scooped a few spoonfuls of the stuff into it. "I'm sure... I got a good margin around the part I touched. All the germs... they're in the little bowl. Now put the big bowl in the fridge, please?"

"Why" Tony asked but he did.

"We don't want it to go bad...." Bruce got one hand around Tony's wrist, and took the small bowl along with them toward Tony's room. "....while we play."

"You're going to get blueberry frosting all over my ten thousand thread count sheets...." Tony grumbled but followed. "...aren't you?"

"Among other things," Bruce let Tony's arm go as they walked, to get another taste of the frosting. He shot a little heat at him with his eyes as he sucked it off his own finger. "And by the way... I think you'll agree, you've got it just right now."

"We'll see about that...."


End file.
